


Who needs..

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Akira Fudo, Other, Sexual Frustration, Tentabulges, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Who needs..

Akira open the door of his surrogate family's home, horny as hell as always. He can't trust the brothel, what if the worker ladies were demons... Unaware of Akira, there was something else watching him. Not Demon but an alien.

Akira walked into his room, his cock rubbing painfully against his pants. And right before Akira could hit the bed, a black mass of slime catches him. "Hmm?" " **Are you feeling horny right? I can fix for you...** " "How?" Akira mutter then the black slime remove Akira's clothes, one by one. Akira shudder a bit by the feeling of the slime with goosebumps appearing. Now nude, Akira saw the slime fest exploring his body, this was too much for Akira  with him arching his back then he felt something attempting to invading his mouth, tentacle penises.

Spreading his legs, Akira had felt it, the tentacle black slime penis enter his clenching asshole and started to thrust in and out, Akira moan a bit but it was silence when the tentacle cocks enter mouth and down Akira's throat but not enough to choke him, 2 more tentacle dicks enter Akira's asshole which cause Akira to twitch, Akira had sworn he saw his stomach bulge from the tentacle cocks, howling in pleasure yet it was muffled by the tentacles as he came due to the sensation, he hoped the Makimura household won't hear him.

Curling his toes, it was too much...too much for him.

Akira was now arching his back, after one, again, again and again.

"Ahh…Ahh...." Akira panted and wheezed a bit. He was wet with sweat even when the black slime pull itself out, Akira twitch a bit from the loss of contact. "Mmmm." Akira mumbled, the slime fest  then left Akira alone, who is now tired. " **Oh, Maybe next time, I guess...** " it said.

* * *

"Akira?" said a voice from the other side of the door. Akira wake up, covered in sweat, salvia and cum. His ass was still sore as fuck. "Well shit.." Akira had groaned, rubbing his head.

 

 


End file.
